Pixie Dust
|shows = ''House of Mouse Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time |games = Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Disney Magic Kingdoms |designer = Walt Disney |alias = Fairy Dust |user = |creator = Pixie Dust Tree Blue Harvest Moon (Blue Pixie Dust) Zarina (Pixie Dust Alchemy) |purpose = Various (mainly to give fairies and others the power of flight) |location = Neverland Pixie Hollow}} Pixie Dust is a magical golden glitter-like powder that grants the abilities of flight. Many think that flight is fueled by "happy thoughts", and this idea has been used in the Peter Pan movies and Hook, but in reality Peter Pan was actually joking with Wendy, John, and Michael Darling when he told them to think happy thoughts. Background There are two types of dust: golden dust and blue dust. From the movies, "pixie dust" flows from the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree. From the books, following the Pixie Dust Tree's destruction, "fairy dust" is created by grinding the molten features of Mother Dove. In its common appearance, Pixie Dust is nothing more than a golden, sparkling powder. This dust comes from special blue pixie dust which replenishes the supply. As a golden color, it enables pixies to fly. Blue dust is shown to be a powerful augment and rejuvenator. However, there are also other colors of pixie dust revealed/created in the movies, such as green, pink, orange, teal, yellow, and purple, each granting a fairy a talent or augmenting one. If a fairy's wings get wet, pixie dust cannot replenish them until they are dry. Blue Pixie Dust is the most powerful of them all, as if infused within a regular tree it can turn it into a special one by making it produce regular golden Pixie Dust as soon the Blue Pixie Dust is dropping inside it. The process of growing Pixie Dust Trees was discovered by an extremely gifted and powerful dust-keeper named Zarina. Abilities This is called "Pixie Dust Alchemy" and was invented by an extremely gifted dust-keeper fairy named Zarina. When a fairy changes his/her talent, the only way to reverts back to their original is to be sprinkled with the dust related to it. The Ingredients: *'Green Pixie Dust': It is made with a green rock. *'Amber Pixie Dust': It is made with sunflower seeds and a pinch of moonflower. *'Pink Pixie Dust': It is made from the essence of flowers. *'Purple Pixie Dust': It is made with purple feathers. *'Cyan Pixie Dust': It is made with dewdrops. *'Orange Pixie Dust': It is made with eggshells. Appearances ''Peter Pan Originally shown in ''Peter Pan, Pixie dust apparently comes from the fairy Tinker Bell through her wings. It allows Peter's friends to fly away from London to Neverland. ''Once Upon a Time A greatly more powerful version of Fairy Dust. It is capable of granting flight to the user if they believe, and the ability to find a soulmate for a person in need of love. David Nolan once described the potency as "nuclear fairy dust." It can either be highly refined from Fairy Dust or retrieved from the trees of Neverland. When Pan's youth was close to expiring, the trees no longer had any Pixie Dust; likely his breaking of Neverland's rules of only visiting in dreams caused too much strain on the world to continue production of it. Tinker Bell In the Disney Fairies franchise, it is shown to come from a reservoir in Pixie Hollow and evenly portioned out to every fairy in Never Land by the Dust-Talent fairy, Terence. Not only that, but Pixie Dust is needed for fairies to be able to fly and use their magic. In Never Land, every eight years, when the moon turns blue, is a celebration called the Autumn Revelry, during which a Fairy is chosen from a Guild to create a scepter, which will hold the Moonstone, which, when the blue moon shines its light through the moonstone, creates blue Pixie Dust, which also rejuvenates the pixie dust tree. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Peter Pan ask the fairies to bestow Izzy with a small pouch of Pixie dust which is used in emergencies only, however she did have to use it one time when her crew (Jake, Skully, and Cubby) lost Bucky in a race against Captain Hook. In the episode "Pixie Dust Away!", Izzy loses all her pixie dust in the Never Sea. The Fairies inform Izzy and the other young pirates that they can restore their supply by visiting the Fountain of Forever which produces Pixie dust all year round. ''The Pirate Fairy In ''The Pirate Fairy, both the golden-yellow and blue pixie dust can be merged together with the help of a special ingredient to make various colors of pixie dust; each possessing its very own magical properties. Zarina uses the variously colored experimented pixie dust to switch Tinker Bell and her friends' talents. Trivia *It may be noted that the grain of blue pixie dust is larger than ordinary grains, and can be split, as seen in The Pirate Fairy. *When Zarina created Light-talent dust, which is amber in color, Tinker Bell mistook the color for orange, which is the color of Animal-talent dust. *S.S. Malarkey from Theodore Tugboat says that he has pixie dust, but the bags of "pixie dust" are actually bags of sand. Gallery Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away.jpg|The forever Fountain Pink dust.jpg|Pink Dust engulfing the plant The-Pirate-Fairy-3.png The-Pirate-Fairy-4.png The-Pirate-Fairy-5.png The-Pirate-Fairy-6.png The-Pirate-Fairy-7.png The-Pirate-Fairy-8.png The-Pirate-Fairy-9.png The-Pirate-Fairy-11.png The-Pirate-Fairy-12.png Blue Pixie Dust-The Pirate Fairy.jpg Feenglanz mit Windtallent.jpg|Purple Pixie Dust The-Pirate-Fairy-74.png|Blue Pixie Dust Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-2645.jpg|Zarina switching Tinker Bell and her friends' talents image 220403 5.jpg tumblr n3xdwu3pUO1ty49e8o1 1280.png 螢幕快照 2014-07-27 下午04.17.31.png|Purple Pixie Dust restoring Vidia's talent 螢幕快照 2014-07-27 下午04.16.57.png|Amber Pixie Dust restoring Iridessa's talent 螢幕快照 2014-07-27 下午04.16.15.png|Cyan Pixie Dust restoring Silvermist's talent 螢幕快照 2014-07-27 下午04.15.41.png|Orange Pixie Dust restoring Fawn's talent 螢幕快照 2014-07-27 下午04.15.09.png|Pink Pixie Dust restoring Rosetta's talent 螢幕快照 2014-07-27 下午04.14.20.png|Green Pixie Dust restoring Tinker Bell's talent pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps com-264.jpg|Regular Pixie Dust T-ip-peter pan.png T-ip-peter pan-1.png Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Disney Fairies Category:Magic Category:Peter Pan Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Objects Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates objects Category:Disney Fairies objects Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:House of Mouse Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures